Miku Kohinata
Miku Kohinata is one of the main female characters in the anime series Senki Zesshou Symphogear and the friend of Hibiki Tachibana, who was supporting the heroines to stop the Noise aliens from destroying mankind. In the second season, she is experimented by Dr. Ver into becoming the user of the Relic - Shen Shoujing (神獣鏡, shenshoujin, lit. "God Beast Mirror"), with her Arms Gear being several reflective mirrors she can use to fire lasers. Appearance Miku has aquamarine eyes and short dirty green hair. She is most often seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform with a light yellow ribbon tied to the back of her head. Personality Miku is helpful and cheery, but constantly worries about Hibiki due to the danger she frequently finds herself in as a Symphogear user. She has a hidden deeply possessive streak towards Hibiki, which was exploited along with her desire for Hibiki not to fight anymore to transform Miku into a Symphogear user herself. History Symphogear Two years ago, Miku and her best friend attended the concert of Zwei Wing. Two years after the Noise Attack Incident, she witnesses that Hibiki Tachibana became a Symphogear User. However, Miku Kohinata has joined 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps to help Hibiki and stay at her side. After Fine is defeated and the Symphogear heroines are gone, Miku Kohinata once started to feel sad by looking at the gravestone of her friend. The Noise aliens appeared to attack. Suddenly, the latter destroyed them. The Symphogear heroines returned home after faking their own deaths. She and HIbiki are reunited. Symphogear G Miku Kohinata returned in the next season, along with with Symphogear Heroines. She continues to help and support the Symphogear heroines. But, she is always worried that she is one of the heroines who fights noise. When Gungnir shard inside her body monstrously grew out of control. Miku becomes very worried. After Nephilim is destroyed, she began to cheer herself up. She goes on a friendly trip. Miku was nearly killed in the explosion of the tower; but, she was saved by Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Miku was brainwashed by Dr. Ver to become a Symphogear user; and, she was stopped by Hibiki in the short battle. Miku later arrived to seal the Solomon's Cane into inter-dimensional portal before it gets exploded and destroyed, along with Nephilim and Noise aliens. Symphogear GX Miku Kohinata and the Symphogear heroines appeared in the next season. Shear wears a new sleeveless high school uniform to meet with Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines. Upon having conversation, she and the heroines are having fun together. Miku and the Symphogear heroines attended the swimming lessons together. During the the attendance of class, Miku saw Hibiki Tachibana being lazy before she gets punished by a teacher. Later, in the night, Miku and the Symphogear heroines watch the live concert of Charity Rock Festival, which was held in London, United Kingdom. After Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukine were badly defeated by the newest threat of the Autoscorers, Miku and the rest of the students of Lydian Academy cooking class, along with Hibiki Tachibana. Miku Kohinata notices that her best friend doesn't feel so well. However, she began to feel mad with Hibiki's behavior. After the cooking class is finished, Miku Kohinata and the Symphogear heroines saw the victims of the third Autoscorer. They were attacked by the third Autoscorer named Garie Tuman. Suddenly, Maria Cadenzavna Eve arrived to save them from letting herself and her friends be killed by her. After being saved again, she and Hibiki take on a walk togther to remember the reason that Hibiki always sings. She and Hibiki were targeted by the fourth Autoscorer named Micha Jawkan. Upon being saved, She saw Hibiki being badly defeated by Micha and Garie in the process. Miku saw that Hibiki was comatose. After the success of the Autoscorers, Miku must look after Hibiki who is still in coma after the battle against an Autoscorer. After that, Miku was able to see the screens about the areas destroyed by the four Autoscorers. After Carol Malus Dienheim was first defeated, She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines spend a happy time at the beach. After the defeats of Carol Malus Dienheim and the Autoscorers, Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were be able to celebrate the happiest victory by saving the world and cancelling the apocalypse for good. Miku is glad that Hibiki Tachibana is now healthy. When Carol Malus Dienheim and Elfnein are fused and merged into one, she and the Symphogear heroines are very happy that Elfnein is living a long life again. Symphogear AXZ Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines appeared in the fourth season again. Miku Kohinata scolded her friend that the class was already over. Miku wanted to go home together with her friend; but her friend Hibiki was scolded by the rest of the Symphogear heroines for the dangerous, difficult mission. Miku decided to rest at home. Miku Kohinata made a regular cameo appearance in episode 3 of Symphogear AXZ. She and the Lydian Academy students attended the choir and the swimming lessons. After the class Miku takes care of her friend for a while. Miku Kohinata made another cameo in episode 7 of Symphogear AXZ. She is seen cooking the best food while Hibiki was doing her own homework. Miku convinced Hibiki to believe in herself by having a greater faith everyday. In her flashback, Miku was shocked that Hibiki got the floating baloon after she had carelessly fell down from the tree. After Prelati and Cagliostro were killed by the hands of the Symphogear heroines, Miku went on a meeting with Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki to attend the class. After Tiki was defeated and destroyed, Miku became ultimately shocked that her friend transformed herself into a giant humanoid alien creature. Miku Kohinata is forced to see her friend before coming back to her senses by saying and greeting "Happy Birthday" to her. After Adam Weishupt's reign of terror is quickly over, Bavaraian Illuminati was destroyed forever. Miku Kohinata and the rest Symphogear heroines prevailed to save the world, thus giving thanks to the redemptions of Saint Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro. During her friend's birthday celebration, Miku was able to attend the fun of her friends, including Symphogear heroines. So, she and the heroines reconciled together. Attacks ad Abilities Holy Magical Transformation Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl Abilities Miku briefly possessed the Relic Shen Shou Jing, which she was forcibly harmonized with through use of the LiNKER drug. As a Symphogear user she had the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara?)to summon her Armed Gear to fight. When used as a Symphogear, the Shen Shou Jing forms armor themed after a Chinese dress with hakama pants. It can be thought of as a "relic slayer"-type Symphogear, as the light produced by its attacks will erase any relic that it touches. The Shen Shou Jing is not immune to this effect, so it will destroy itself if struck by its own beams. While superb at destroying other relics, because of the unusual light-based nature of its attacks a simple mirror is enough to completely defeat the Shen Shou Jing despite its overwhelming power. The Armed Gear of this Symphogear is a large metallic bat resembling the closed form of a folding fan, which like all Armed Gears can transform into alternate forms. The tip of the fan features a small circular mirror. In addition to this, the Shen Shou Jing can attack using the pair of whiplike cables attached to its back. Unlike most Symphogears, the Shen Shou Jing can fly without needing to access its X-Drive, and indeed it is the only Symphogear never to utilize X-Drive or its Superb Song. Attacks *'Shanguang' - Transforming the Armed Gear into a full circle composed of 14 fan segments, the user fires a series of rapidfire beams from each of the small mirrors. *'Unnamed Mirror Bits' - The Shen Shou Jing can produce floating remote weapons that resemble small circular mirrors, each capable of firing beams similar to Shanguang. By using additional mirrors, Maria was able to focus dozens of these beams into a single cohesive blast strong enough to erase both the Shen Shou Jing and Gungnir, as well as open the seal on the Frontier. *'Liuxing' - The most powerful singular attack of the Shen Shou Jing, wherein the knee plates on its armor fold down and connect to the cables on the armor's back. The plates then project semicircular segments outward, forming a large ring in front of the user which fires a large continuous beam. Such is the power of this attack's ability to destroy relics that it can penetrate both Ichiaval's Reflector Bits and many of Ame no Habakiri's Heaven's Wrath swords. Etymology Kohinata (小日向?) - means "A small place in the sun". Miku (未来?) - can mean "Future". Trivia *Miku has known Zwei Wing before Hibiki. *She has many similarities with Hibiki: they were late symphogear users, both are kindhearted, both have a voice actor that is not a singer, they are the only users to be same age *She, Kanade and Maria use "zilzz" in their activation songs which translates as "lust" from old Norse instead of "tron" like others which translates as "awake" *Miku's activation song translates as "The lusted way of Sen Shou Jing", which may refer to Sen Shou Jing's power of using user's desire or goal to power up itself. Interesting that "Lei" can traslate also as "leave after death". *Miku's battle song genre is dubstep. Gallery Miku Kohinata New.jpg Symphogear heroines celebration with feast.jpg Symphogear Heroines Pajamas.jpg Symphogear Heroines approval.jpg Hibiki and Miku Alive.jpg Hibiki and Miku.jpg miku_kohinata_large.jpg Miku Kohinata Butt Mouse Pad.JPG Seven Symphogear Heroines.JPG|Seven Symphogear Heroines Miku Kohinata as Shen Shou Jing brainwashed by Dr Ver.jpg Miku Kohinata Eyes Closed With Meditation.jpg Miku Kohinata crying.jpg Miku Kohinata (Symphogear_G_Character_Song_8).jpeg Hibiki Tachibana and Miku Kohinata Swimsuit outfits.jpeg Hibiki and Miku Civilian Uniform.jpeg Symphogear Heroines Kimono Party.jpeg Miku Kohinata playboy bunny outfit.jpeg Four Symphogear Heroines Christmas Event.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Successful Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Victims Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Magic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Revolutionary Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Fallen Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Remorseful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Book Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Inspiring Category:Strategists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Honest Category:Sympathetic